effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Boone von Mirbach
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance Carter Jenkins Thomas Mcdonnell My hair is brown sort of a light black or dark brown. My eyes are brown too, and they sort of slant downwards at the edge of my face. I have light pale colored skin, and a pointed nose. My ears are kid of big, they stick out from the sides of my head so I try have my hair a certain way mostly trying to cover them. I have a sort of prominent chin, it doesn't stick out as much as my ears do, but it definitely has bit of a point to it. Personality Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Loyalty, Dependability, Trustworthness Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Stubborn, Possessive, Resentful I think I'm nice, or that I can be. I do get mad when I feel like someone has taken something from me, or made me feel like I'm less then they are. I try not to let it get to me. Everyone one has their own opinion, and they're allowed to have it. I'm quiet, most bugs don't like a lot of noise I learned that after a whole lot of time spent tapping on glass terrariums. I like for things to go my way. But, I am realistic, and I know that things aren't always going to work out the way I want them. I do have a little sister. Sometimes things have to go her way too. History My name is Boone Wyatt Hottinguer von Mirbach. My mother is Arielle Hottinguer and my father is Quirin von Mirbach. Arielle and Quirin married old. Quirin was a Magizoologist and a breeder, he keeps living creatures all over his workshop. He has only had a few brief relationships in his life. Arielle was an Unspeakable, overly committed to her title, and dedicated to the Belgian Ministry. She maintained a series of non-serious boyfriends who never knew her real name, but who all wanted to "get serious". Quirin and Arielle were constantly dating other people, but those relationship would not end well because they were always sabotaging themselves. As romantic partners they were distant, and selfish. Arielle was a mystery that men wanted to solve, and Quirin was the tall, dark, stranger few woman actually tried to love. Arielle thought of Quirin as a brother, an annoying brother who was a little bit cute. Quirin felt the same. Arielle was like a sister to him, although he never managed to ignore how beautiful he thought she was. They were a strange couple. The kind of people who got close to one another only to say I hate you before sharing a kiss. The kind of people who said I never want to see you again when they parted ways. It was strange to watch them interact, but it is also amusing. I think they knew that, I think they liked it. To an ear they sounded like they wanted to kill one another, to the eye they were more in love than newlyweds. I was raised in a strange little wizarding community in Charleroi, Belgium. My mother took a few (somewhere around eleven) years off of work to raise me and my younger sister Josie. My mother helped Josie and I learn about bugs from my father. Josie needed a lot more help than I did, she thought the creepy crawlies were gross at first. My father showed us how to lure butterflies with oranges, Josie liked that a lot. The three of us, my mother Josie and, I all looked on in awe when my father built a web nest for a heap of baby spiders. After my father died, it might not have been the same for Josie, I don't know. But I always wanted to be like him. I wanted to play with bugs, and I wanted them to love me like we all thought they loved him. My mother never told me it was something "natural" that killed my father, that wasn't exactly true. I don't think she wanted me to be afraid of magical creatures after my father spent so much of his life teaching us to see the beauty in them. I found out he died from exposure to Bundimun Secretion. I was more upset about my mother lying to me about it than I was knowing a creature he had worked with so often was the one that killed him. My mother never seemed to care for my budding interest as an Entomologist, she didn't like me digging around in the dirt. She really didn't like me bringing bugs into the house in my pockets, usually because I forgot I put them there. I'm not sure if she was trying to encourage or discourage me when she bought me a parakeet, a Jenday Coure I called Wim. When she bought me a dog, and English mastiff I called Aamon, I started thinking she would rather have him digging around in her garden then me. I hope that wasn't why she got him, he was the one who taught me how to dig better, and faster. It ended up making her real mad when she found all the jars of bugs I was keeping under my bed. I think it was a good thing. She finally started helping me keep them contained the way my father would have, if he were still alive. Gryffindor Boone, much to his surprise, was sorted into Gryffindor and he will spend most of his time at Hogwarts with his good friends of the insect variety, and the few human ones he is able to make. Tower Gryffindor Tower - Dormitories Boy's Dorm and Gardens Greenhouses and Gardens Courtyard Viaduct Courtyard Cavern Forgotten Cavern Forest Forbidden Forest Willow Whomping Willow Bridge Covered Bridge Circle Stone Circle Room Trophy Room Tower West Tower Relationships Family von Mirbach Quirin von Mirbach and Arielle Hottinguer Quirin and Arielle are my mother and father. Quirin was my role model, he is dead now and it feels wrong to say that he still. I think Josie, my mother and I know know that he still is. Arielle is my mother, she was an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic, she took a lot of time off work to raise me and my sister Josie. She isn't as fun as my father, but she's always been there when we needed her or not. Josie Abigail von Mirbach Josie is my little sister, sometimes I don't like her. But I do lover her. She's my sister, my life wouldn't be the same without her. I do sometimes think that my father would still be alive if she were never born. I don't think that's true, but sometimes I think about it. Arnold von Mirbach and Marcelle Perreault Arnold and Marcelle are my mother's parents, I don't see them often because they never wanted my mother to stop working for the Ministry. They were mad that she choose to be a mother to her children instead of devoting herself to her career. It was what my grandmother Marcelle did, she expected my mother Arielle to do the same. Kilian Hottinguer and Gitte Keßler Kilian and Gitte are my father's parents, they lived not far from the house my mother and father lived in. Before my father died they were at our house every day. Sometimes when I woke up in the morning my grootmoeder Gitte was sitting at the table with Josie on her lap and my grootvader was in the yard with my father collecting bugs. Friends Amber Holland Rosa Hamilton Kate Deonte-Marxa Elodie Schonewise Possessions von Mirbach family Barn Owl - Philippa Jendaya Coure - Wim English Mastiff - Aamon Spell List Category:All Characters